


Hidden From Public

by VictoryanBladeFair



Category: Actor RPF, Sebastian Stan RPF, chris evans rpf - Fandom
Genre: Discovery, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm trying, Jealousy, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, POV First Person, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vodka, What Was I Thinking?, coffee with vodka, my first actor RPF, why am I so bad at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoryanBladeFair/pseuds/VictoryanBladeFair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader's apartment was flooded when some pipes broke and Sebastian kindly invited her to stay over at his place. For how long? That depends... But that same night when she arrives at his place, Chris pays a visit to his friends.</p><p>In the morning, the Reader will be met with a... Surprise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back with a new fic, which I hope you like! I tried not to describe the reader and leave that to your imagination, though I kept the first person POV.
> 
> About the Reader's relationship with the boys: she has met them during the filming of some movies a couple of years ago and so they became friends.
> 
>  
> 
> I really hope you like it and leave kudos and comments, otherwise I might not continue it... Don't get me wrong, I really like the idea, but idk... Maybe I'm just too sad that Chris Evans found himself a _girlfriend_.  
>  *exasperated sigh*
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you think, please! <3

"Hey, thank you for saving my ass!" I said gratefully to Sebastian as he took in his apartment the last of my suitcases, the only one actually, apart from my beauty case. I was staying over his house while my apartment got fixed; damn pipes broke with water flowing all around. My home looked like a damn pool.

"No problem," he smiled at me, my hair tied up in a messy bun and I was wearing a tracksuit, "anything for my best girl."

"I managed to save some of my clothes, but most of them were practically dead." I said to him sadly, to which he chuckled and I shot him hurt puppy eyes.

"Ok, sorry... So, you've already been here and you know where everything is. Make yourself at home!" Seb extended his arm welcomingly. He carried my suitcase to the spare bedroom, opening the door for me.

"I'm pretty sure _'make yourself at home'_ means _"don't get too attached to this place, I have a private life.'_ But again, thank you." I leaned up and pecked his cheek, before walking up to a white dressing table and placing on it the beauty case. The room was big enough to adjust comfortably to the situation. The room was painted in a light blue color while the furniture was white. The bedsheets were brand new, smelling of fresh laundry. Next to the dressing table was a sliding door slightly opened, but I could see that there was a small private bathroom.

After a moment of silence, Seb spoke to me before leaving my bedroom and closing the door. "You relax, take a shower if you want. Clean towels are in that drawer and..." He paused when I gave him a smirk. "...But you already know that. Okay, I'll call you when the dinner is ready."

"Do you mean pizza?" I asked curiously.

"Yes!" He replied happily.

 

I took a long shower, feeling pretty much relaxed by the Argan shampoo I found in the bathroom. I didn't want to dry my hair with the hair-drier so I just wrapped it in a towel and headed back to my bedroom, pulling out my clothes from the suitcase and packing it into the wardrobe. I picked up a pair of black lacy panties and wore them under a navy thigh-length night dress. It's not like he didn't see me topless... Plus, that's all that I had with me.

Seb knocked on the door and when I told him to come in, he entered only a halfway. "Dinner's here." He smiled and eyed me head to toe, locking his blue eyes with mine. "Is that my reward for being kind?" A devious smirk on his sculptured features.

I snorted. "Sure..." I followed him into the kitchen only to be met with a surprise, a big one actually. "Evans!" I exclaimed in happiness seeing my friend. I walked up to him and threw my arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly. "How have you been? Long time no see." I let him go and walked to the cupboard in the living room to pick up three plates.

"I'm fine, I've been all around lately." Chris replied helping setting up the table, while Seb grabbed some napkins. "I just came back from France."

"Yeah, I heard, saw a couple of pics from the photoshoot on Twitter." I nodded my head. We sat at the table and started eating our favorites.

"So," began Chris, while swallowing a bite of pizza, "Seb told me you got a nasty surprise when you came back home," then took another big bite.

I sighed then cleaned the corners of my mouth with the napkin. "Yeah, I was done shooting for my new movie in Canada and as soon as some of the interviews were done too, I hopped on the first plane back to New York, only to open the door to my apartment and find a flood. The hydraulic said the pipes probably broke something like a week ago."

Seb laughed. "She called me to ask if I she could crash here until the repairs are done. Poor girl, she was crying desperately."

"Ha ha, keep making fun of me." I threw a piece of the pizza's crust at him and he managed to catch it midair. "Remember, I know where you hide your vintage Playboy magazines."

Sebastian almost chocked on his food and had to take a sip of his water, to which Chris only laughed harder, doing his usual boob-grab at Seb. "Fuck, man, that's a serious threat!"

When his laughter died down and we finished eating, I asked Chris how long he planned to stay in New York. "If you stay long enough you could come to see me at work!" I exclaimed. "There's this new tv show that I started filming and the director is a big fan of Cap."

He nodded eagerly. "Sure, why not?"

I almost missed it, but Sebastian had a worried look on his face. Though, I shrugged it off and helped the guys clean the table, even washing the dishes. We spent some more time talking about other stuff, mostly related to our work, laughing about embarrassing interviews and fan encounters at the last ComicCon.

I yawned with my hand over my mouth and sat up on the couch to grab my phone from the coffee table. "Damn, it's pretty late... I have to get up early tomorrow."

They looked at me and nodded, giving me a hug before I went to my room. "Be good to each other while I'm sleeping."

"Sure, Princess. I'll keep Chris' laughter down." Commented Seb, receiving a light nudge to the shoulder from Evans.

"Good night!" 

 

The next morning I woke up early, way early than needed. It was about five in the morning and, instead of going back to sleep, I got up and went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. The floor under my feet was pretty cold, but I couldn't reach my fuzzy slippers under the bed, I had a bad habit to kick them off and that's the result.

I sat down on a stool by the counter facing the living room and something caught my attention, despite the fact that it was quite dark in the room. I left the bottle on the counter and walked to the couch, a familiar jacket laying on a cushion.

"This is..." I whispered to myself. _Chris'._ "He probably forgot it." But I still wasn't sure, it's wasn't his habit to leave stuff around, so I put back the jacket on the couch and silently made my way to Seb's bedroom and opened the door very slowly, trying to not make any sound. I peeked inside and squinted my eyes in the dark. My eyes widened when I spotted two bodies under the covers, some clothes on the ground.

I couldn't believe it. For a moment I lost my breath and my head started spinning around. I swiftly closed the door and ran to my bedroom, almost shutting the door too loudly. My back was pressed hard against the door as my hands were on my mouth, shock taking me over.

My best friends were lovers and I still couldn't process it. I would have never thought they'd end up together, secretly, hidden from the rest of the world. Sure, I once joked that _EvansStan_ could be a thing, but never thought that it could happen.

After I regained some of my composure, I went back to the kitchen and made some coffee, sitting again at the counter. Waiting for them to wake up while sipping at my drink, in which I had to pour some vodka to relieve my aching heart.

Around six they both woke up, I could hear their muffled voices coming from Seb's bedroom. Chris wore his clothes while Seb threw on just a pair of boxers. They made their way to the living room while speaking softly.

"You sure she's still sleeping?" Asked Chris.

Seb slapped the other's butt and smirked. "Relax, big boy, there's nothing to worry 'bout." He then cupped his boyfriend's cheeks and pecked his lips. "She's still sleeping."

There was enough light in the room to see now, and I couldn't take my eyes off of them, they unaware of my presence until I spoke. " _She_ is awake and vigilant."

They jumped on their feet turning around to look at me, a tired though expressionless look on my face. "Hey..." They whispered in shock.

I slowly inhaled some air then sighed shaking my head. "How long?" I asked them.

They looked at each other with guilt in their eyes, not really wanting to answer, but Chris eventually spoke up. "About two years..." Chris made his way towards me, though Seb stood in his place, crossing his arms over his chest, biting furiously at his bottom lip.

I arched my brows and nodded. "So my best friends were fucking around for almost two years and you never thought about telling me?"

"It's not like that..." Chris tried to explain but Seb interrupted him.

"Actually, no." He walked up to the fridge behind me and took out a bottle of water. "We thought that the less people know, the better."

That angered me on a higher level than ever before. "You do realize that being gay isn't a bad thing, right? You don't have to actually come out to the world!"

"We're not exactly _'together'_ ," said Seb, after taking a sip of his water, "we're in an open relationship." He stated.

"And we're both bi." Commented Chris. "I like vaginas as much as he does." He eyed Seb, before the other nodded and then shrugged.

"Yeah, and I need more vodka." I breathed out looking at the coffee mug.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a shocking morning for the Reader, she's gotta go to work and both Chris and Seb keep her company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwww guys! Thanks for the nice comments <3
> 
> Here's the new chapter, it's quite long (3524 words, trust me, this is pretty long for me..) with a slow-build and I hope you like it! 
> 
> Please tell me what you think, leave comments and kudos for more chapters ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> There are two songs in this chapter "Really Don't Care" by Demi Lovato and "Work from Home" by Fifth Harmony, which I can't get out of my head and I hope this helped. Anyway, most names are all made up, there's not connection with the real world if not about Seb and Chris.
> 
> Before you read, these is some swearing and stuff you should know about... but who's not swearing today? Not me, hu-uh

My head was feeling pretty dizzy since I've had another cup of coffee with more vodka, and I didn't eat anything in the meantime. Seb, Chris and I were all sitting on the couch, me in the middle. No one dared to say a word to me, they were just waiting for me to speak.

"So..." I breathed out. "Is it just sex?" I asked for the hundredth time that morning.

Seb had his arm thrown around the backrest and was looking at the ceiling, he sighed heavily and then turned his blue eyes to look at me, then exchanged a glance with Chris, who gave him a slight nod. "Are you going to ask that over and over again?"

I put down the mug on the coffee table and faced him still shocked. "Well, duh!" I stood up from the couch and walked back and forth in front of them with my hands on my temples. "Ok- huh... It's just..!" I started mumbling again, anxiously trying to process what was happening.

Chris shook his head, brushing his hair with his right arm and then let it down, slapping his right knee. "See? This is one of the reason's why we didn't tell you." He explained, which earned him a death glare from me.

"Oh, really? Because what I think is that you didn't want to tell me anything because you were afraid I'd tell the whole world, which, by the way, it's never going to happen!" I was hurt, that was for sure since they didn't tell me the truth, but the fact that they didn't trust me hurt even more. My eyes watered and a sob escaped my mouth.

"Listen, love, we couldn't have known that you'd take it this badly." Seb said, standing up from the couch and coming to hug me. "We're sorry." He hugged me tightly and I locked my arms behind his back, sobbing in the crook of his neck. "Right, Chris?"

"Yeah," he stood up too, coming to hug us both with his bear-hug, "we're sorry." We stood like that until my crying died down.

Suddenly, my phone rang from my bedroom and reluctantly they let me go. I brushed off my tears and ran to answer my phone. When I picked it up from the bedside table, it read the name of my assistant; realization hit me and I anxiously picked up the call. "Nicole, hey..."

"Hey?! Do you know what time is it?! The director is pretty much pissed off because you're not on set." She was fuming on the other side of the line, mostly because of my delay. "Please, give me one good reason why you're still not here or I'm gonna be kicked out of the set."

I walked out of my bedroom in the living room and the boys saw my face. "Yeah, I'm sorry..." I put the phone on speaker and signaled to the boys to keep quiet.

"No, sorry isn't enough." She paused for a moment, sighing heavily. "Just come on set. I don't know what to tell him."

Chris waved his hands and moved around, mouthing me something about him and Seb. "Just tell her about your situation."

I couldn't quite make out his words and I said the first thing that came to my mind. "Listen, I'll be there in half an hour. I've had a huge problem at my apartment. Bye." The words came out rushed, hoping that she'd understand, and hung up the call without waiting to hear what she had to say. I clutched at my sides and looked at them. "I'm fucked."

"No, you're not. Now get dressed, we'll get you there." Said Seb reassuringly.

 

About half an hour later, Chris parked the car outside of a building where Nicole was waiting for me. When she saw Chris and Sebastian getting out of the car with me, her jaw dropped. " _That_ is a reason good enough." She told me eyeing them.

"Yeah, yeah, just let's go inside." I commented waving her off. My eyes were a bit red and puffy from my early crying, which made me look horrible. But nothing a little makeup couldn't fix!

When we got on the floor where the set was, Joe, the director, gave me an exasperated look and sighed my name. "Two hours, we had to shoot other scenes that weren't scheduled for today..!" He had a headset mic with a copy of my script in his hands. He spoke to someone in the mic and put his hand around my shoulder, nudging me. "She's here. The dressing room is that way. Nicole, get her ready! We don't have any more time to waste!" Then I followed Nicole silently to my dressing room to get into costume and makeup, leaving the boys behind.

Joe turned around and sighed, finally noticing Sebastian and Chris standing in the hallway, kind of awkwardly, two authorization cards hung loosely around their necks. His face lit up. "Oh my..!" Joe was surprised, almost not knowing what to say. He walked right up to them and held out his hand, shaking their's. "Are you here with my protagonist? It's nice to meet you, I'm Joe Sullivan."

"Yeah, sorry about her being late." Commented Seb. "She had a problem at her apartment and we helped her out." Chris nodded his head.

Joe's forehead wrinkled, his brow furrowed. "What happened?"

"Pipes broke and flooded every room. We tried to save some of her stuff from being ruined, but the hydraulic said that the pipes probably broke like a week ago, or something..." Chris shrugged, trying to get me on the director's good side again.

Joe nodded. "Damn, I guess she was too busy answering her phone then... Never mind, at least she's here now." 

 

The day went on pretty fast, I changed costume at least seven times and my face was getting more dry from all the times that they re-did my makeup. Chris and Seb watched me from behind the cameras, acting as naturally as possible. They liked me because I was very comfortable on set and had chemistry with most of my co-stars, especially them. 

My new role consisted in a secret agent of the CIA, it was an important role for a new tv show that should air towards the end of the year. By the third scene, they both were liking it, a lot. During the mid-afternoon break, we went out to have some food because we were hungry and I skipped lunch. Chris was wearing the clothes from the night before and Seb just gave him a cap and a pair of sunglasses, for camouflage, just as he was dressed too. I changed back into my clothes but kept my makeup on because I still needed it for the next scene.

Finally, we sat outside a casual cafe and ordered some stuff. I looked at them and laughed. Chris was sitting next to me while Sebastian in front. Their puzzled looks behind their sunglasses said it all. "Oh, no, nothing!" I kept of laughing lightly. "It's just that... As if no one's going to notice Captain America and the Winter Soldier sitting here with me." I told them in a whisper, still smiling.

"And a SHIELD Agent keeping them company." Chuckled Chris throwing his arm around my shoulder and drawing me into an embrace.

I shook my head playfully, leaning into him. " _You two_ are the ones keeping me company." Our orders arrived a few minutes later. Seb had a cup of coffee and a slice of a blueberry cake, while Chris ordered a couple of doughnuts with a cappuccino. I just took a milkshake and two cupcakes. "You see, this isn't something I'd eat for lunch, but I need sugary stuff after I drunk vodka in the morning."

"Let me guess," Seb chewed of his cake, "that's our fault."

"Your fault was me having _two_ mugs of _caffè corretto_." I took a bit of the first cupcake and looked over at Chris, who was devouring his doughnuts. "Anyway, are you enjoying the show? Of course you can't say anything to the media, because Joe would kill us but, are you? I was kind of reluctant at first." I asked them curiously, their opinion was important as much as our friendship.

Chris spoke after he sipped at his cappuccino and wiped his mouth with his fingers. "I _wike_ it a lot, actually, as my nephew would say. You seem pretty deadly in the role of that agent. I didn't quite catch the plot, but it's awesome."

That made me smile, a small blush creeping on my cheeks. "Thanks!" You leaned towards him and pecked his cheek.

Seb chuckled. "Yeah, but the real question is: when are you kicking some ass?"

"Oh, the last scene of today, actually. My coach is gonna be on set to try one last time the fighting sequence, then I'm done!"

 

Back on set, I met with my coach and practiced with him a couple of minutes before going on stage. Chris was whispering something to Seb as I was getting in position. The set consisted of a hospital room, it was quite big, full of replications of medical equipment. There was a bed and another actress was laying on it, pretending to be in a coma after an apparent accident. The agent that I was playing had to keep her safe because someone was trying to kill her, and that was the current scene.

Joe, the director, sat in his chair behind the cameras and clapped his hands. "Ok, everybody. Turn off your phones, shut up and let's roll! Three, two, one..." Lights and cameras were on, so I jumped right into my character.

I walked in the hallway with a cup of what was to be hot coffee, when in reality it was cold. I stepped by the room of the girl and noticed that the white curtains were down and as soon as I opened the door to the room, a man - another actor - dressed like a doctor, had a syringe in his right hand. From there, everything went on the fighting. The fake doctor tried to stab me with the syringe and I dodged it, throwing the fake hot coffee on his face, he screamed covering his face with his hands. I let go of the cup and punched him in the stomach and he stumbled backwards. He tried to push me back and I ended up against some medical equipment, pulling everything down with me. While on my knees, he fake kicked me in the guts and I rolled on the ground clutching my belly, then dodged another of his kicks standing up.

Seb bit his lower lip and nudged Chris on his arm, nodding towards me, then shared a naughty glance with him. They were thinking the same thing, both actually turned on, and it wasn't the first time while watching me.

 

Chris gave us a ride back home then left because he needed to see a friend and he said he'd meet us tomorrow. We walked back into our apartment, Seb's apartment, and as soon as he switched the lights on, I threw myself on the couch, groaning.

"Damn it, I wish that fake coffee was actually hot as hell." I mumbled with my face into the cushion. "The bastard shoved me too hard on the ground."

Seb chuckled opening the fridge. "That's the job, doll. You could ask your stunt to do it for you."

I sat up and shook my head. "I prefer doing them by myself, you get it, plus there are a lot of close-ups of my face in that scene." I stood up and walked behind him, hugging his back as I was exhausted. "What's the menu for tonight?" I asked him sleepily.

He closed the fridge, my arms still around his torso. "I can offer the Princess a Chinese Takeaway." Seb suggested.

"Or..." I let him and went to my room to grab my purse with the credit card. "We can go down the block here and empty the grocery store."

"I just took off my glasses and cap." He commented tiredly.

"Pfft, no you didn't! Now, come on, since I'm staying here I can't live just on takeouts." I put my bag on my shoulder and headed towards the front door. "Also, I'm a great cook."

Down at the grocery store, Seb pushed the shopping cart and I picked up all the things that I wanted along with other stuff that he liked. I stopped by the lady products and he eyed me behind his sunglasses.

"What?" I furrowed my brow. "I need pads and tampons to survive and you don't have any!"

"Because I don't need them." He said while leaning his elbows on the cart.

"That's because you're a man, Sebby."

"Alright, make it quick, this part of the shop scares me." He joked pushing again the cart. While I read carefully at the various products around the shelves, he was getting more nervous. "Why do you need so much time to pick up some tampons?!" He earned a few judging glances from other female customers, and a few young girls recognized him, giggling at how awkward he looked like.

I picked up a box of regular Tampax and placed it in the cart. "Because not every goddamn pack of tampons on the market is comfortable, and since I have to shove it in my..." Two very young girls approached us and I stopped myself before saying anymore profanities, so I smiled to them, though Seb was dying of embarrassment.

One of the girls held her phone nervously between her hands and mumbled lightly. "Can we take a selfie with you? My sister," she gestured to the shorter girl beside her, "she loves both of you." They were both very cute and shy it was adorable.

"Sure sweetie, come here." I was pretty sure that Sebastian died at that moment because two fans were about to document his appearance in a store surrounded by pads and tampons. But those were his fans, so anything for them.

"Alright," he sighed with a smile and took off his sunglasses, "I'll take the selfie." How sweet of him. The girl handed him her phone and he had to crouch down as I did too, because both girls were pretty short. He extended his arm and waited for the girls to pose between us, then he took a couple of pictures with all of us smiling. The girls were pretty content with the pictures and the older sister gave me her Instagram name so I could find her if I wanted. I accepted it gladly and wrote it in the notes of my phone then hugged them before they went off to look for their mom.

"I think we're done!" I exclaimed happily. "We can go home now."

"Yeah, and who's gonna lift all these stuff up?" Seb pointed at the full cart and I just shrugged.

"We both lift weighs bigger than us, we're gonna make it."

 

Back at home Seb was putting the groceries into various cupboards and organizing them on shelves, while I grabbed some ingredients to make pasta with asparagus and egg custard, knowing that he'd like something new. I looked for a pot into a cupboard under the counter and when I found it, I poured in some tap water from the kitchen sink. "Seb, do you mind putting some music on?" I said while cutting the veggies.

"Nope, I'm on it as soon as I finish placing these." He finished ordering some cans in the cupboard then went in his bedroom to take his computer. He put it on the counter next to some stuff he still needed to put in the fridge. "Okay, what do you want me to put?"

I thought for a moment then smiled, throwing the cut asparagus in a large pan on the stove. "Demi Lovato, _Really Don't Care_." He searched for the song and then played it. At first I was just humming at the words, then slowly started singing. "Oh, oh, oh, I really don't care!" My hips were swaying to the song and he turned around to look at me, an amusing look on his face. When Cher Lloyd's part came on, Seb actually sang it, surprising me. He made some weird faces dancing around me and helped me drain the pasta from the pot to a bowl. 

_Yeah, listen up_  
Hey, hey never look back, dumb struck boy, ego intact  
Look boy, why you so mad  
Second gets in, but shoulda hit that  
Hey Demi you picked the wrong lover  
Shoulda picked that one is cuter than the other  
I just wanna laugh, cause you tryna be a hipster  
Kick it to the curb, take a polaroid picture 

He poured the pasta from the bowl into the pan with the asparagus and the egg custard while I mixed it with a wooden spoon. Seb set down the bowl and his hands went on my hips but the song ended.

"Aw, come one!" He groaned making me laugh, just as the autoplay put on the next song. This was much more intriguing with dirty moves. _Work from Home_ was playing in the background.

"Oh, I love this song!" I said, leaning back on Seb's chest and he supported me with his arms. I switched off the stove and turned around in his arms, facing him. The situation was getting heated and we both started sweating, grinding our hips together along with the beat.

His hands traveled from my hips up to my arms, then cupped my cheeks, leaning in ready to kiss me. I swear I blushed so hard I thought I was going to faint. It's not like I've never kissed Sebastian Stan, I did, but during a shooting of one of our movies, but never as intimate as now. The touch of his lips on mine was faint at the beginning, but it soon became more feverish. I backed into the counter and my back hit the cold edge, my arms snaked around his neck, slightly pulling at his short brown locks. He wanted to lift me up and rest me on it on the counter, but something started ringing, distracting us, and we parted lips, catching air in our lungs.

"Your phone..." Sebastian whispered sweetly, giving me another peck on the lips then turned around to pause the music on the computer.

I was puzzled for a moment and as soon as I regained some composure, I stepped to the living room searching for my purse. When I found it I answered the call without looking at the caller ID and it was one of my friends, Emily, from the last movie in Canada. "Hello?"

 _"Hey, girl! How've you been?"_ She asked cheerfully.

"Great, yeah, I've been great." I replied nervously biting at my nails. "And you, everything fine?" By my voice, I didn't seem very happy, maybe because she interrupted at a delicate moment...

 _"Listen, I wanted to ask you something... Are you dating Chris?"_ She asked quite excited. As I was just gazing into space and not replied, she insisted. _"I mean Evans, Chris Evans?"_

"Huh, no... Why are you asking?" I furrowed my brow and turned around to look at Seb, who in the meantime was setting up the dinner table.

 _"Because there are some pictures around the Internet about you kissing him at a coffee shop, then his muscled arm around you and all that stuff."_ Paparazzi must have caught us when we were out today and wrote some made up stuff. But her calling to know was pretty suspicious, since she had a quite huge crush on Chris.

"Oh, don't pay too much attention to that..." I tried to brush it off. "You know that they like to write anything that comes to their mind.

 _"Oh, yeah, sure... There's also this kid on Instagram who posted a selfie of you and Sebastian Stan... Saying that you were shopping like a couple."_ Now her cheerful voice died down. _"Just pick one. You can't have them both."_

"I'm sorry?" I asked perplexed and irritated, sitting down on the couch. That caught Seb's attention and he came to sit next to me, grabbing my phone from my hands and putting it on speaker, without saying a word.

 _"You heard me, dear."_ Sebastian mouthed 'who is it' and I mouthed back her name. _"It's not nice of you to go around with both Evans and Stan then fuck them separately."_

Sebastian's eyes widened in shock as mine did too, only that he stood up from the couch and held up the phone while the other hand rested on his hip. "Actually, you know what, Emily? Leave my girlfriend in peace and go fuck yourself. With love, Sebastian." With that, he hung up the call and placed my phone on the coffee table.

"Are you insane?!" I yelled. "She's gonna tweet about it in less than five minutes!"

He grinned. "That's why we're gonna take a selfie with our lovely homemade dinner and post it on Instagram."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, liked it? Please, tell me what you think! What's gonna be next?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today was my parents' anniversary so I had a little stuff to do, but now the chapter is finally up!
> 
> There's **smut** (and some swearing?)... which I hope you like cause this is my first time writing a full smut. It's not my best thing, but I guess I'll have to practice. So, please tell me what you think! (Actually, I really need your opinion because I've never let anyone read my smutty fics, ~~plus I'm quite nervous~~ )
> 
> Kudos and constructive criticism are very welcome, as always. I tried to write the chapter as good as I could in such a short time which makes it feel pretty rushed. I suck at describing stuff and putting in so much details that I just go straight to the plot without even checking what I wrote.
> 
> The song used in a small part of this chapter, for inspiration, is _Alive_ by Sia, while the other one that I listened on repeat was _Skin_ by Rihanna, which helped me write the smut. Go listen to it if you haven't heard it yet, it's awesome.
> 
> Enough with my rumbling... There could be some errors that escaped my re-read, but aside that, please _enjoy_!

"So... What do you want me to do?" I asked, sitting at the table and looking at the plate with pasta in it. It was getting cold.

Seb took his phone out and I still thought about it as a bad idea. "Just put my stuff next to yours, I'll get a bottle of wine." He said, then went to the kitchen to grab a bottle just as he said while I adjusted his pasta next to mine and also moved his glass. "Here it is." Seb sat down next to me and opened the bottle, pouring the content into our glasses, then setting it down. "Now the selfie."

I sighed. "You know, maybe we should just..." I stopped myself when he shot me a look with his eyebrows arched. "Never mind, let's just get it over with, I'm starving."

He nodded, opened the front camera and raised his arm in the air, framing us into the picture. He smiled sweetly. "Come on, love, just be happy and show some love."

"Huh, sure..." I leaned on his shoulder and hugged him from the side, smirking just a little while looking at the camera. "You want me to get more passionate than this?" I joked, but all he did was rest his head against my cheek, then took the picture, actually, a couple of them from different angles. "Are they good?" I asked curiously, peeking over his shoulder, while he just shrugged. "What? What's wrong?"

He groaned lightly. "You could've at least taken off your shirt." He said and I furrowed my brow.

"Oh, really?!" He switched back to his camera and I suddenly threw my arm around his shoulders, biting the right side of his chin. He gritted his teeth and took the opportunity to take another selfie. "That's it! Now back to our food." I grabbed my glass of wine and drank it in one gulp, the sour taste sticking to my tongue and burning my throat, which I was pretty sure would make me dizzy. I took my fork and stabbed the pasta, twisting it so the food would stick to it, then brought it to my mouth.

"You know, you look cute with that much food in your mouth..." Sebastian whispered taking a sip of his wine, then ate his portion while playing with his phone. "The selfie is up."

"Hm?" I mumbled swallowing the last bit of my pasta, already feeling dizzy from drinking wine first with a void in my stomach. "Which one, exactly?" He didn't answer, he just chuckled and shrugged. His shrugging started going on my nerves. So I stood up from the chair and walked to the coffee table to take my phone, opening Instagram. The first picture that appeared in my feed was from Seb and it already had five thousand likes. As I only paid attention to the likes, I turned to him and told him: "Your fans are pretty fast..." Then I took a god look at the picture and the caption, my jaw dropping. It was the one where I playfully bit him and the caption read _"She's enjoying her dinner tonight."_ I chuckled. "Yeah, only thing is that the dinner isn't in the picture."

"You sure?" He eyed me. "I could _eat you out_ , tonight..." Seb said, lowering his voice though I could see a smirk on the corners of his lips.

I didn't know if it was just the warm blush on my cheeks, or perhaps the light dizziness of the alcohol, but something started warming me up, a delightful feeling between my legs. "I need to change... But first a shower." I whispered to myself, walking to my room and closing the door. Seb said something about cleaning the table and that he'd do the rest. I took off my clothes and threw them in the laundry in the bathroom, jumping into the small shower. I opened the water and let it fall on my skin. At first it was cold but it warmed up a few seconds later. 

I inhaled a sharp breath, then released it slowly. I shook my head trying to ignore my thoughts and grabbed the shampoo from the shelf and poured a big amount in my left hand, spreading it all over my body and then washing away my makeup. I rubbed my skin but something kept me burning inside. My insides down there were clenching, desperate for some kind of relief, desperate for Sebastian's touch... My right hand slowly made its way from my belly between my thighs, close to that bundle of nerves but his voice coming from my room made me almost slip into the shower when I jumped from the startle.

"Hey, I need you to come and see something." He yelled, then waited for my answer, which didn't come. "You okay?" He peeked through the door to the bathroom and saw me behind the thick glass door of the shower, which tactically covered my exposed skin. He bit his lip. "You need a towel?" He asked softly.

I closed the water and squeezed my hair to get rid of the excessive water. My heart beat so fast I though I could have a heart attack. "Yes, please. I forgot to take one." Seb nodded and went to grab one from the cupboard in my room, coming back shortly after. I gathered up courage and opened the door to the shower, getting out. 

Seb's jaw dropped and for a moment he forgot to extend his arm, keeping it with the towel by his side. I smirked looking at his eyes gazing at my naked form and approached him. "You like the panorama, Stan?" I reached for the towel and he reluctantly let me take it, me wrapping it around my body. He was still at a loss for words since it has been a couple of years since he saw me topless. "So, what's this thing you called me for?"

He was drawn out of his paralysis and shook his head lightly, thinking about what he wanted before he entered the bathroom. "Uh- something on tv, should start now."

I nodded and walked past him, his head following me, before he fully moved again. "Ok, let's see."

We walked to the living room, but then I remember that he kept it in his bedroom, so he walked straight there while my head kept replaying what I saw that morning, with him and Chris in the same bed, naked, after a night of passion. When I got in his room, his bed was changed into clean blue sheets with lights switched on, on both bedside tables. The tv was between two large windows, showing a gossip channel.

"What's this about?" I wondered suspiciously.

"Your assistant called, Natalie..." 

"Nicole..."

"Yeah, Nicole... She said that they're showing an early promo of your new tv show." His lips twitched up in a smile, throwing himself on his bed, his arms under his head and one leg above the other, just like a child would do.

Realization sunk in and I ran to the kitchen to grab Seb's computer, hurrying to come back. He eyed me confused while I spoke rushed, almost eating up some letters. "So I need to borrow your computer and log into my Facebook account and stream a Live from my page because I promised my fans I'd show a live reaction when the promo is on. Plus, I don't want them to miss it, so I'm logging in early." I sat leg-crossed on the bed waiting for the device to turn on and in the meanwhile I twirled anxiously a wet lock of hair between my fingers.

"What?" He asked laughing. "Say it again, I didn't catch a word." He moved closer to me and sat leg crossed too, leaning his head on my shoulder. "You want to live stream your reaction?"

"Hm, yeah..." I nodded checking the computer. As soon as the desktop loaded, I opened a browser and logged into my account. "You want to be in it, Sebby?" I smirked turning my head to him, my lips touched his forehead and I gave him a light kiss.

"You're in my bedroom, of course I need to be in it." He stated proudly, still leaning himself on me.

"First I need to wear something... I'll be right back, don't move!" I jumped off the bed and he shook his head laughing.

"That why I love you..." He whispered to himself, waiting for me to come back. As soon as I put on a pair of black shorts and a tank top, I came back. "Well, that was fast."

I opened my official Facebook page and clicked the live stream button, starting the video. It was slow, but as soon as our faces appeared on screen, Seb's head shot up, making weird faces. "Good evening, guys!" I smiled waving my hand and his head went back to my shoulder. "Oh, good, the numbers are going up..." That made me so happy I almost squealed. "Seb and I here are waiting for the promo, an early one, of my new tv show, so I need y'all to switch on your tv and go to... Wait, what channel is that again?"

Sebastian turned his head to look at me, our eyes met and he arched a brow, then looked back at the camera. "Celebrity Channel News." He moved from his place and sat behind me on his knees, his arms embracing me around my shoulder. I felt like blushing, but was much more excited for the promo. The number of viewers rose up to almost 17k and people were commenting one after another. "Love, read the comments." He said sweetly.

 _"You and Sebastian Stan?! How lucky!!!"_ I read one of the comments popping up into the section next to the video and laughed. "Well, Liz, I feel lucky too." Seb tightened his hug and gave me a kiss on my right cheek, showing off.

"Nobody mentioned how lucky _I_ am..." Seb joked, pouting a little. "Oh, look!" He pointed to another comment on the screen. _"My OTP, my ship... I will go down with this ship!!!"_ He read it out aloud and smiled brightly. "Grab a life-belt, just in case."

"It's starting!" I exclaimed, my jaw dropping. "Oh my..."

The promo started playing and the television showed my back, standing with arms crossed over my chest and looking ahead, caught up in thoughts, when in reality I was thinking how cold I was. Sia's _Alive_ played in the background softly, with my voice over it. It sounded tired, but still full of emotions. The camera was moving around me, every round getting closer to my face. The wind - ~~fan~~ \- was blowing, making my hair move gently on my shoulders.

 _"I used to be afraid of my demons..."_ I had a one-way ticket to a place where all the demons go. _"Feared loosing my loved ones by my own hands."_ Where the wind don't change and nothing in the ground can ever grow. _"But one night I opened my eyes and suddenly all those demons were silenced, their hands had no power over me."_ No hope, just lies and you're taught to cry in your pillow. _"I make the rules now."_ But I survived.

The camera closed in on my eyes and the screen suddenly went black and silent, until a series of sped up footage played again. _I'm alive._

My hand were covering my mouth, I could not believe how beautiful it was, with so few episodes that were filmed, the producers made the promo look like as if the whole first season was put in there. I started crying from happiness since that was my first show as the protagonist, ever. I hid my face behind Seb's arms and sobbed lightly.

"Aw, love, don't cry, it was awesome." He tried to cheer me up, leaving other kisses on my head.

"It's because it was awesome that I'm crying..!" I laughed between tears and tried to dry some of them off. "Okay, guys, that was it and I hope that you didn't miss it. The show will air probably in December, I'm not sure yet, but I'm very proud and hope you like it. Love y'all babies!"

"I can't wait to see it too!" Said Seb, still hugging me. "Bye!" We waved to the camera and I ended the live stream. I closed the browser then switched off the computer, moving it on the ground next to the bed.

I turned my head back to look at him and smirked. "Now we can do whatever you want."

"Whatever..." He repeated drawing me closer to him and I nodded. He moved slightly from behind me on my right side and leaned in, kissing me, his hands on my cheeks. I parted my lips and his tongue slipped in, caressing mine. I untangles my legs and moved up on my knees, snaking my arms around his neck and drawing him even closer, slightly tugging at his hair and pressing my body against his, to which he moaned when he felt my hips brush against his. He was getting hard very fast. The throbbing in his pants grew bigger, making Sebastian quite impatient to just get rid of the tight clothes that were separating us.

He reached for the hem of my shirt and slowly moved it up, the tips of his fingers brushing my skin, making it burn with a desire that I haven't felt in a very long time. We parted lips for a mere moment and he lifted fully my tank-top over my head, exposing my chest to the fresh air of the room, then he threw the piece of fabric to the floor. My nipples hardened, sweet chills running down my back. My eyes met his blue ones, pupils growing black as he smiled.

"God, you're beautiful..." He whispered in my ear, while leaning me down on the mattress. Still on his knees, he took off his shirt and then laid down on top of me, between my thighs, pressing his pelvis against my sex. I let out a moan of pleasure, my breath shaky as he with his tongue left a wet trail on my chest. He sucked the skin between my breasts forming a hickey. then his attention moved on my right breast, sucking the nipple and licking it, making it harder than before. He gave the same thoughtful attention also to the other nipple while with his hands on my hips he kept me down, as I was arching my back from the sensations, squirming.

He moved his lips back up, towards my jaw, biting lightly making me chuckle. "Remember, no visible marks." He bit me once again, but this time it was my left earlobe.

He laughed. "Don't worry, love... I'll mark your skin where only _you_ can see it..." He kissed me on my lips and I took the opportunity to reverse positions, so I pushed him on his back and sat on top of him, grinding my hips on his covered hard member, making Sebastian groan. He relaxed his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. His hands found once again my hips and gripped them, trying not to dig his nails into my skin. "I wish I could mark you, from head to toe, but..." I reached for his waistband and with my fingers unclasped it, then undid the button of the jeans and pulled down the zip, painfully slow while maintaining eye contact with him. I was about to slip my hand in his boxers when a phone rang from the living room, but this time around it wasn't mine.

"Fuck..!" He cursed shooting me an apologetic look, because every time that we were getting intimate, someone's phone would ring. _How cliché_. "You know what? I don't care." He shook his head sitting up and embracing me. "Nothing's gonna ruin _our_ moment." We smiled between kisses and he flipped me over once again, finally removing my shorts, exposing me to him. I probably should've felt some embarrassment, but it wasn't like that. I felt very comfortable with Sebastian and knowing that he liked me for being myself, with my imperfections, just made butterflies fly in my whole body, not just in my belly.

The phone finally stopped ringing as I was his first priority. He took off his jeans, then got rid of his boxers, revealing a very needy hard member, a big one actually. "So, didn't I tell you I would eat you out tonight?" He smirked, biting his lips.

I laughed. "Cut the tease and just fuck me already! I'm dripping for you..." He nodded playfully and didn't waste anymore time, positioning himself at my entrance and pushing in slowly, not even caring to put on a condom. I gasped feeling him inside of me, stretching me and waiting for me to adjust to his size. As soon as he saw me more relaxed, he started moving, fast, pounding into me with strong yet passionate force, both of his hands next to my head for support. I moaned loudly crossing my legs behind his back, each moan getting louder. My insides clenched, already feeling my orgasm building up as his pelvis kept hitting my clit.

"Dammit!" I screamed. He leaned his head and kissed my neck and jaw. "I'm gonna- ah!" He knew I was about to come so he just hit that sensitive spot inside me over and over again.

"Come for me, love..." He breathed out with his head in the crook of my neck. "I'm right behind you." Lulled by his sweet voice, I came undone under his loving thrusting and a long moan sounded throughout the room. Just as he said, his orgasm followed after mine, as he felt my walls clench and squeeze his member, he came faster. With a few sloppy thrusts, he pulled out and his cum shot all over my belly and chest. He massaged himself a little, letting few more drops come out, then collapsed on me. Even though it didn't last that much since we were both turned on ass animals in heat, it felt amazing.

With his head on my chest, both panting with a sheen of sweat on our bodies, I caressed his forehead, my fingers gently brushing his hair. Seb kissed my chest, smiling shyly. "I won't lie," he whispered looking up and propping himself on his elbows, on the bed next to my sides, while my lips curled up in a soft smile, "I've always hoped we could be something _more_."

"Oh, really?" I said playfully, biting my lower lip.

"Yeah." He pecked my chin with his soft lips. "Chris too, actually."

I furrowed my brow, but couldn't hide the curious and surprised smile creeping on my face. I inhaled deeply then slowly released my breath, looking into his ocean blue eyes. "I guess he could join us, next time..." I paused for a moment. "Wait... Does this mean he like me too?"

Seb chuckled. "We both love you, actually."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wouldn't it make you happy how Sebastian would call you "love" or "baby" all the time? I think that's something he'd do and it makes me very happy.
> 
> I hope you liked it! Please, tell me what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> Until the next chapter is out, check out other fics that I wrote, you might like them too! ^_^  
>  
> 
> NB: The next chapter will be up something like the next week because I'm going to a friend's house by the beach and I don't know if she has any wifi there, but anyway... I'll start writing the next chapter when I come back from the small hiatus!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at summaries and this is a short chapter that I hope make your heart flatter. I even came up with a nice hashtag (ok maybe not so nice, but I tried). 
> 
> Please enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was preparing for a wedding these days and had a birthday party to set up for a friend so I didn't have much time to write and update. I didn't proof-read the chapter and yes, I know that it's pretty short, but I'm getting quite stressed over here and I hope you enjoy it until the next update.
> 
> As (probably) always, there's some swearing and there's more smut at the beginning because why not? 
> 
> I'm pretty late with descriptions and oh god why don't I just drop writing this note so you can enjoy the update, I don't know.

The clock on the bed side table started ringing at seven in the morning, making me wake up abruptly from my peaceful sleep. I groaned in frustration and hid my sleepy face in the crook of Seb's neck. "Please, turn it off." I pleaded him, covering my left ear.

His chest heaved and then he released a long sigh, with a deep morning voice speaking into my ear. "It's on your side..." He pointed out, giving me a tired kiss on the temple.

Meanwhile, the digital clock rang each time louder and it didn't seem to stop on its own after a long moment. "Oh God!" I yelled sitting up and hitting all the buttons on top of it to make it shut up. My hands went up to rub my face and I groaned again. "Did you have to wake up this early today?!" I asked him, not really turning to look at him, the palms of my hands muffling my voice.

Seb hummed silently, squinting his eyes to look at me. He rolled on his side and pulled me down with his right arm, spooning me. "Not really, I just forgot to turn it off..." He admitted, leaving soft kisses on my shoulder and neck.

It was a nice feeling, me and him curled up in bed, under the soft sheets, warmth spreading from our naked bodies. His big hand caressed gently my right thigh for a while, lulling me back to sleep, but just as I was starting to drift off again, his hands swiftly slipped between my legs and he started massaging me, playing with my folds and making me wet.

I smiled softly, chuckling. "Oh..." I moaned moving my legs underneath the sheets to grant him more access. I felt his cock getting harder against my butt and Sebastian licked a sensitive spot where my ear and jaw met. "Fuck..." I moaned a bit louder.

"You liking it, baby?" He purred above my ear, smiling content. I nodded, shifting a little and turned my head to meet his beautiful blue eyes. His pupils were dilated, indicating how turned on he was already. "I think twice tonight wasn't enough..." He smirked. "Let's make it three times, shall we?" His fingers left my throbbing clit and I grunted missing his touch. Sebastian moved his hips behind me while massaging with his hand his hard member. I lifted my right leg and leaned it on top of his, so he could place the tip of his cock at my entrance and push in slowly, feeling the wetness pool from inside of me. As he was halfway through, I gasped arching my back.

"You never get tired, do you?" I asked between moans, as he finally started thrusting. It was a sloppy and sleepy rhythm, but dear god if he did grip my thighs as his life depended on it. "That's why they call you the _Romanian Sex God_..."

He stopped moving, still inside of me, and laughed. "Where did you hear that?!" He kept on laughing and I slapped his butt with my right hand, from on top of the sheets.

"From your fangirls." I chuckled. "Now keep moving, _soldier_."

The bell to the front door rang and Sebastian pulled out completely, leaving me empty just as I was about to reach my first orgasm. "Fuck!" He cursed slapping the palm of his hand on his face. "I can't believe it! Why?!" He kept rumbling and I completely understood his outburst.

I sighed watching as he moved away the sheets and stood up, looking for something to wear. He found his boxers laying on the floor and picked them up, wearing them. The bell rang again and he cursed once more, this time losing his hard erection. Seb walked out of his bedroom and headed towards the front door, grabbing the handle and swinging the door wide open only to reveal Chris standing outside in the hallway.

The both met eyes and Seb bit his lower lip angrily, almost drawing blood from the pressure. "Great timing, really." He commented and Chris furrowed his brow, rubbing the back of his neck, as the brunette turned around to walk back into his bedroom.

"What?" Chris asked confused, then entered the apartment closing the door behind him. He followed his lover, only to stop but the bedroom door when he spotted me under the sheets in the bed. "Oh..." Was everything he managed to say, before waving anxiously at me and reversing for the living room.

My jaw clenched lightly, as I thought that I didn't want Chris to know about Seb and me this way, but what's done it's done. I shook my head mentally face palming myself and slipped out of the bed. Seb opened his wardrobe and took out a large blue t-shirt and a pair of grey boxers, handing them to me. I wore them and followed him to the living room.

Chris was sitting on the couch, elbows on his knees, and gazing into space. "So, any plans for today?" He asked, looking up at us and completely avoiding the question in his mind about me and Seb, which was actually devouring him inside.

"Um," I started, but didn't really know what to say, "I have the day off, so no work..." I really wanted to talk it through with Chris, but he didn't seem very sure about the whole thing.

Seb was thinking about the same thing, probably. He wanted Chris to know, to tell him when they both were alone, but not for him to actually find out this way, a terrible way if he had to give an honest opinion. "Uh, I don't know, I haven't checked my phone since last night." To which he remembered that someone did call him a couple of times and sent some messages. He looked for his phone, which he remembered leaving in the kitchen, and went to pick it up. He got a few messages from his agent to call him as soon as he saw the texts and so he did, excusing himself to go to his bedroom to make the call.

Between Chris and me there was an awfully awkward silence, and I couldn't stop thinking of his face when he saw me naked in Seb's bed, but then again, I had a quite similar reaction when I saw _them_ in bed together. I still tried to bring out the topic. "Hey..." His blue eyes met mine. "About earlier..."

Chris shook his head, smiling lightly. "No need to worry about that. I kinda guessed that something was up when I saw a trending hashtag on Twitter last night."

I furrowed my brow and sat leg-crossed on the couch, facing him. "What hashtag?" I asked curious, but still nervous about his answer. Chris took out his phone from his right pocket of the jacket and unlocked it; he tapped on the Twitter app and searched through the trending hashtags, then showed me the latest news. I read out aloud the first tweet that appeared, from a weekly gossip magazine. _"Who knew Mr. Stan would finally find Mrs. Right? WE DID. #SebastianStanIsNowAHappyMan :)"_

"What?!" I laughed hard. "That's so cheesy and lame. It was actually a stupid idea of his, all because of that Emily!" I explained to Chris telling about the call I received last night. "Emily, the girl that co-starred in my last movie," Chris nodded, listening carefully, "she called me last night to know if I was dating you, since paparazzi took some pretty pictures of us yesterday which, by the way I still gotta check... But, anyways, I told her that I wasn't dating you and then she called me a slut for hanging out with both of you and then fucking you separately." I quoted her and Chris' eyebrows arched, while he leaned against the backrest of the couch. "The phone was on speaker so Sebastian got angry and told her to fuck off... The rest in much more complicated."

Chris pouted, but then a smirk appeared on his face. "Well, nobody actually said we have to fuck separately." At first I didn't know if he was joking because his facial expression went completely serious.

"What?" The heat rose in my cheeks and I covered my dropped jaw with my right hand. He laughed and I slapped his muscled arm, earning a fake 'ouch' from him. "You laugh now, _Dorito_ , but don't forget that I like to bite."

"Nah, that's what keeps me up at night when I think about you." Were those pick up lines? Because if yes, they were working perfectly, making me smile like and idiot and blushing super hard, if that was even possible. But what I was sure of were the fast beats of my heart for the men that I loved and loved me back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, it's getting quite difficult to write stuff when I can't type in some kind of name for the Reader... I mean, I know that you like to read and get into the character, but do you think I should throw in a name? Like, for example, a very common name? Which of course I don't even know what's the most common name. Should I leave it as it is?
> 
> Gosh, I do type a lot of nonsense when I'm stressed out.
> 
>  
> 
> I would like to thank all of you for reading this small story and thank you so much again for the kudos and comments, I really am happy that you're liking it! I love toy guys <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I know I said a chapter was coming soon, but writer's block plus school plus life in general got me hanging on my writing. I tried writing other stuff in the meantime just to find inspiration, but this is all I got up my sleeve for now.
> 
> I'm sorry if it's too short or has ~~way many~~ errors in it, but I really hope you like it.
> 
>  
> 
> Maybe you could suggest what should happen next? That way I'd have a prompt for the next chapters and maybe try and write more regularly. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience.

Sebastian dressed up and left the apartment to meet with his agent about a new job, while Chris sat on the couch playing a game on his phone and I took a quick shower in my bathroom. I kept replaying in my head what happened these two days, feeling somehow confused and happy, but mostly confused. Well, 'confused' resumes pretty well my whole life.

Back in the living room, I saw Chris closing the front door with a brown package in his left hand, in the shape of what seemed like a book. When he noticed me standing there awkwardly and just gazing, Chris pointed at the package. "Your agent just came by and left this." He handed me the package and I sat on the couch to unwrap it.

I gasped, giggling while flipping the pages of a new script from my tv show. "It's the script of the new episode." Chris sat next to me and peeked over my shoulder, me quickly slapping the script closed and turning to look at him, unable to contain an excited laugh. "Promise you won't tell Seb that I showed it to you, or anyone else in general."

Chris gave a slight shrug and crossed his arms over his muscled chest. "Don't worry, I'll just tweet it to the rest of the world." I slapped his upper arm and he chuckled. "Ok, you really are gonna make me promise it?" He asked after I was waiting for him to say it. "Fine, I promise I won't tell anyone. Happy now?" 

I nodded satisfied and flipped a few pages of the script, recognizing some of the lines from a script that I already have, Chris was just reading in his mind. "Wait, this isn't a new script, the director re-wrote the previous one..." My eyes widened in shock when I got to the last pages, where the end hasn't been just retouched, but changed completely. "This is a joke," I exhaled annoyingly, "my character can't just have sex out of the blue with a guy she has no kind of relationship to begin with. It's completely out of character!" Just as I finished rambling, my phone rang and I answered without looking at the caller ID. "Yeah?"

I recognized the voice of one of my fellow actors, whose voice was more than joyful on the other side. _"Hey girl, did you get the script? Apparently our characters will have a romantic sex scene!"_

I groaned while rolling my eyes, I really couldn't stand the guy, nor his character. "I'm sorry, Patrick, but it really doesn't make sense." I turned to look at Chris, who had a blank face, just casually listening to me. "I had already prepared for the last script, this is too sudden of a change."

_"Just prepare yourself... Because we're shooting tomorrow."_ With that he hung up the phone and I was left speechless. 

"Can you believe this?" I burst into my anxious self and threw the script on the coffee table, slumping on the couch with my arms crossed.

"Sunshine, what's wrong?" Chris's eyebrow knitted together in worry, his left arm snaking around my shoulder. 

"I have to go over the script once again, after I've already done that for the past week. And I have not enough time to do that." I closed my eyes and hid my face in the crook of Chris' neck. "I hate that Patrick." I mumbled against his skin.

"Do you want me to help you?" He offered kindly, making my heart melt. "It's just a scene, an actor's gotta do what they have to."

I pulled away and looked up at him annoyed. "Well, do you want to have sex with him?" My eyes and brows wide, arms crossed over my chest, expecting an answer.

He found it funny and laughed, sometimes I could play very childishly. "Now, let's see what this fuss is all about, shall we?" Chris took the script and flipped through the pages, squinting his eyes while reading, until his eyes widened in surprise. "Wow, that's a very detailed scene..." He looked closely once again. "Got it, I have to seduce you."

I sneered. "But do you understand that this make no sense at all?" I let out and exasperated breath and tilted my head to the side. "Actually, no, the show isn't out yet, so... Fine, let's do it."

We got up from the couch and stood next to each other, so that we could both read the lines on the script. He started reading the introduction to the scene. It was late that night and my character was at home, just had a glass of wine when the doorbell rang. After opening the door, there's Patrick's character outside.

"Eva," he said my character's name panting. His character just run up the stairs to my door.

"Ryan, what are you doing here?" I let my character take the lead, worry and confusion in my voice.

Chris read the lines, as if he knew this character all along, but that was a talent of his, giving life to any character. "I thought about it a lot, like, a goddamn lot, and..." He sighed nervously. "I don't want to lose you, knowing that I didn't do anything to let you know...?"

"Know what? Ryan, you're not making any sense right now." Suddenly, Chris flung his lips on mine and kissed me passionately, my eyes wide in shock and my lips paralyzed for a few seconds, before finally moving against his, kissing and biting fervently. We pulled apart to catch our breaths and our eyes met, lust in them

"Was this your idea of seduction?" I asked in a whisper, my lips brushing against his slightly.

Chris smirked then kissed me again, this time more tenderly, his arms snaking around my waist and pulling me closer to him, feeling the warmth of his body through our clothes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Chris and the Reader blow off some steam.
> 
>  
> 
> Btw, Chris and Jenny breaking up? I didn't see that coming, and you? Do you have any thoughts about their relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, smut, smut and more smut. This is my way of apologizing for not posting an update in months, but I hope you like it. 
> 
> I don't know if anyone else feels like me, but every time I write smut I'm kind of anxious about the outcome, I fear of writing something weird and stuff like that, which then I post and it makes me feel quite uncomfortable towards the readers. We all know about sex, that's it, but I also see sex as a way of bonding and trusting the other person, coming to know each other better. Maybe I'm just sharing a personal thought someone or no one's gonna care about, but I do take in consideration what the readers might think, as I am a reader myself.
> 
> To the (very) young readers and not, I want to encourage you to write anything you want and how you want it, no matter how weird it might make you feels at first, but that's still a way to improve your writing skills and help you understand your "technique", this will give you the confidence you need to post your beautiful works for other people to read, and don't listen to the haters. They don't know shit.

"Was this your idea of seduction?" I asked in a whisper, my lips brushing against his slightly.

Chris smirked then kissed me again, this time more tenderly, his arms snaking around my waist and pulling me closer to him, feeling the warmth of his body through our clothes. "Can you blame me for trying?" His whole behavior changed. He was clingy and the loving look in his blue irises made my knees weak, Chris never looked at me that way, or maybe I just didn't see it before.

I sighed softly, remembering that we've kissed and acted like lovers before in movies, but again, it was just an act. With a frown on my face I couldn't help but think if what we were doing was wrong. His embrace tightened around my waist, pulling me a little bit closer to him. "I really love you guys, you know?" I told him in all seriousness and he listened patiently to what I had to say, without interrupting. "I just... I've never imagined that I'd love someone, let alone two people in the whole world, two great guys that make me feel loved too." I cupped his face with my hands and smiled with tears in my eyes. "I don't care what other people think, as long as the three of us are happy together, then it's fine for me."

Chris's smile widened, his heart was overjoyed. "We love you too." He leaned in once again to kiss me, but it wasn't just a passionate kiss, it was softer and it felt as if he was pouring his whole soul into that simple action. We parted for a short while, just to walk to my room and sit down on the bed. Hands caressing each other's body while also pulling at the clothes and getting undressed went very slow.

Lying naked on my back, Chris crawled on top of me and between my legs, his mouth leaving wet kisses on my neck, then descending to lick my breasts and nipples. He chuckled looking up at my eyes. "Seb left you a hickey here." He traced with his fingers under the soft skin of my left breast.

"Well, boy, you've got a blank canvas, so you could do it too." I suggested with a devilish smirk. "Just make sure..."

"It's not in visible spots." He finished my line. "I know, Sunshine. That's what I tell him too." Chris went back to kissing my skin, getting further down, until he settled comfortably between my legs. He held me down with his arms around my thighs as his tongue licked my clit, my folds already wet with my juices. I moaned softly at the sensation, involuntarily bucking my lips against his face and reaching with my hand to tug lightly at his hair. He grunted against me, pulling away his right arm from around my thigh and pushed it further apart, slowly inserting two fingers between my folds. My back arched at the pleasant intrusion as I moaned louder and louder each time he moved his fingers in and out of my core.

"Fuck!" I moaned as the first wave of pleasure rune through my body, making me shut tightly the eyelids and arch my back.

"You like that?" Chris's voice sounded low, sultry notes vibrating in my ears as he slid up my body, lips brushing softly on my jaw.

I opened my eyes and locked them with his, smirking devilishly. Thanks to a skill learned in a self defense class, I managed to roll Chris over on the bed and pin his muscular arms above his head, now a full grin on my lips and a confused look on his face. "Let me return the favor..." I released the grip on his wrists and quickly kissed my way down to his dick, confidently taking the hard member in my right hand and giving it a few slow pumps. Chris relaxed under my ministrations and gasped softly as my lips touched his skin, mouth taking in his length. His hips bucked up involuntarily and I pulled back. "Let me make this clear, love. When I'm down here, I'm in charge, and if I wanna play, I'll play as much as I want and how I want."

Chris chucked, looking down at me, lips hovering just a few inches away from the tip of his member. "Didn't know you were such a player..." He murmured before groaning in pleasure when I took him in my mouth once again. "Oh, Sunshine, if you keep doing that I'll cum right away."

It didn't take long before Chris interrupted my loving care towards his dick and asked me to get on all four for him. "Eager, aren't you?" I commented, feeling a burning sensation inside of me, my sex aching to be taken care of its primal needs.

"Bet your ass I am..." His voice came out low, as his hands gripped tightly on my hips and he pushed himself all the way inside of me. He didn't wait for me to adjust to his size, he straight on started with a quick paced thrusting.

"Oh, fu-!" A breath caught in my throat as my back arched again, hips bucking against his for more as I slipped my right hand between my thighs and massaged on my clit with sloppy fingers. At that point, I was a moaning mess, leaning against the mattress on the left forearm and forehead, eyes shut tightly. He could feel my walls starting to clench around him, ready for an orgasm just like he was. My voice broke out in a long muffled cry when the orgasm washed over me. A few more hard thrusts and Chris quickly pulled out his dick, leaving me empty, as his seed spurted on my back and ass. We were both breathing heavily, soon laying down on the messy bedsheets as we looked at each other with sleepy eyes, sheepish smiles on our lips. "Well," I breathed out, "didn't we just run a marathon..."

Chris caressed the sweat-sticky skin on cheek and moved a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "I'm ready for the next one."

I got on top of his and kissed him passionately, before my phone rung from the living room. "I should really put my phone on vibrate while I'm busy." I commented, annoyance in my expression as I got off of him and walked to the living room. I picked up my phone from the coffee table and answered Seb's call.

 _"Hey, just called to tell you that I'm gonna spend the night out, so if Chris is still there, you can do naughty stuff while I'm gone."_ I could hear a loud sound of club music in the background as Seb spoke.

"...Well, ok, we already did the naughty stuff, but that's ok. Have fun." I replied a bit out of breath.

 _"What?"_ Seb tried to speak a bit louder than the music. _"Sorry, there's too much noise. Don't stay up late for me, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Love."_

"Bye, Sebby!" I replied, but wasn't sure if he had heard me before hanging up. I bit at my bottom lip before setting my phone on vibrate and put it down on the coffee table. "Are you still ok for round two?" I yelled from the living room to Chris.

"Two, three, how many you want!" He replied with the same tone from the bedroom, making me smirk in anticipation for what was coming next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the late update. I've got tons of shit to study and I just barely have time to write my fan fictions.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, Happy Easter to Y'All from yours truly<3

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, please! I might continue it if it receives enough response
> 
> I didn't proof-read-it, so there might be some errors and stuff, since I'm not a native English speaker
> 
>  
> 
>  **Attention beuties!** I've created a sideblog on Tumblr dedicated to your questions and updates, so it's easier to communicate (: You can find it here -- > [_VictoryanBladeFair_](http://victoryanbladefair.tumblr.com/)


End file.
